Aurora North
by Ravaged99
Summary: When Percy found out that Annabeth was backstabbing him, he finds that there are alternate gods(Zeus is a girl!) he finds new love and assumes a new identity! OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The morning started out normal enough with sword training first up. In the middle of the class, Travis ran to me and panted, 'Perce, Chiron wants to see for a second." "Ok. I will be there in a minute."

"Perseus, meet the new arrival. His name Richard James. Look after him please." "Yeah sure." Richard muttered, "This is madness."

Two Weeks Later...

I ran as fast as I can. Camp didn't want me anymore. Annabeth didn't seem to see me anymore. I don't even know where I even am until I open my eyes. I'm at Montauk. I here rustling near my beach house. Oh my gods. What the? Annabeth? With Richard? No way. I quickly form a decent plan.

I quietly open the window slightly. I hold Riptide hard and firm. I never did this. I plunged my sword into the arm of Richard James. Annabeth screamed. I ran. I made sure that Annabeth caught a glimpse of my blood red eyes gleaming with hatred. The Daughter of Athena was not wise in her decision.

Two weeks later...

Whenever Annabeth tried to talk to me, I dropped her. I hated her so much. Today, I let her into the Poseidon cabin. "Percy, can I at least talk to you? Something happened to Richie-" "So you call him Richie? No nickname like mine!? You call me Seaweed Brain, but you don't call himAnnabeth, I'm leaving tomorrow for Seattle. So if you want to spend time with 'Richie' you can! BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU!" "Percy-I don't love him!" "Oh for sure. As if. When I was in danger from a Hellhound last week, there wasn't an Annabeth to save me! For all I knew you were snogging with Richard! And by the way, did you really think it was funny to be snogging with Richie near my Montauk house?" "You were there?" "Yes. In fact, I was the one who impaled his arm! How did you not recognise Riptide? You forgot me!" "PERCY LISTEN TO ME! I didn't start it, Richard did. He has a charm of some sort, like an Aphrodite blessing." But there was no point.

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter; I had limited time to write this.**

 ** _Lucknow2292_**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I can away from camp. As soon as I placed a step on the road, I was whisked to a beautiful palace. Then, Aphrodite herself cam into view. "Ah, Percy. I have saw the blood boil in you while you were fighting Annabeth. No need to worry. I have a gift for you. Here's the deal: I shall grant you some powers. In 1 of them, you can transform into elegant women. The other one: you can send out confusion with your beauty. You just have to say Aphrodite to turn into an elegant woman, and to turn back, just say, Perseus."

I don't know what made me say yes, but I said yes. I gave it a go. "Aphrodite!" Suddenly, I turned into a woman with dark hair, with a blonde streak on the right. I also had gold eyes. I was half naked, with a bra and a jumpsuit for the upper body and black leggings up to my ankles. I muttered, "sexy."

With that all done, Aphrodite gave me a name for me in Aphrodite form, "hmm... I think Aurora will suffice."(A/N: Full name is Aurora North.) I was whisked back on the borders of camp half- blood. I ran through the border of camp and ran into none other than Annabeth. "Who're you?" She asked, with a hint of jealousy. "Aurora. I'm 16 and was born in New Jersey." "Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." She responded. "Who am I the daughter of?" I asked. "We'll see tonight. Or tomorrow."

I was claimed Daughter of Poseidon. Naturally. I was Percy Jackson. As I slept, Aphrodite came into my dream. Aurora, I forgot to ask you, would you like your form to be permanent? I answered, yes.

Then I woke. And Aphrodite was there. But something unexpected happened. She went through me. She fitted herself with my body. Then, she spoke as if she were in my head. How do you like this Aurora? I feel good. Okay. I will control you now with choices such as everything else other than sword fighting. Okay.

She walked me through the door. Then I saw Annabeth. I walked over to her and stayed next to her. She asked me, "Do you know a guy called Percy Jackson? He left two days ago. We had an argument. There was this kid name Richard James. Percy was really jealous of him a few weeks ago. Then he left." "Nah. I don't know any kid named Percy." Aphrodite/I replied.

I went back to the cabin. Aphrodite came out of me. But she was a male! A hot one. With an 8 pack, black hair, and golden eyes. "Hey, Aurora. Want to have some fun?" I didn't know what he meant. Then he climbed on top of me onto my bed. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes. He said his name was Aphroditius.


	3. Hey guys!

Hey guys I just wanna say I have changed my username it is Laporte11.

Later I will have a poll whether to keep Laporte11 or an upcoming one.

peace out!

Laporte/Lucknow!


	4. New poll

Guys I just wanted to let you know that there's a poll on my acccount


	5. The Abandoning

**Hey, I have decided to abandon this story, cos I have no inspiration.**

 **-Ravaged99**


End file.
